The Clique: Where Are They Now? Series Massie
by Biebertastic
Summary: Massie is about to reunite with Claire.
1. Off to Claire's

The Clique: Where Are They Now? Series. Massie.

Massie rolled down the window of Harvey's new car. She took in the fresh air. "Moooooooooooommmmm!" Delilah whined. Massie turned around and looked at her 2 year old daughter. "Yes, baby?" Delilah yawned. "There yet?" Massie giggled. "Not yet, Lila. Go back to sleep." Harvey smiled. "So, Mass, are you excited?" Massie nodded. "Given." It had been a long time since she had heard that word. Saying that made her think of her beautiful Spanish friend, Alicia. Harvey continued driving as he said, "I'm glad I'll finally get to meet Claire. She sounds really nice according to what you've told me." Massie nodded, thinking back to the time where she couldn't even stand the THOUGHT of Claire. But they had really become best friends. "You know Massie," Harvey said. "When I went to Briarwood, Derrick would tell Josh and Cam about you. And my cousin was friends with Cam. I always thought you sounded like a real brat. But... you're not." Massie chuckled, as she had a flashback of when she went out with Derrington. "I changed," Massie stated flatly. Harvey smiled. "Ah, finally. We're here. Welcome to Claire's house." Massie grinned at the cute little cottage that Claire lived in. She was about to reunite with her best friend.


	2. Meeting Claire

Massie nervously opened the car door. Harvey grabbed Delilah from the back seat. "Well," Harvey said. "Mass?" Massie was too busy thinking to answer questions. _"I was a bitch to Claire ALL THE TIME. I really hurt her back then..."_ That set of thoughts raced through her head faster than seconds go by.

Nervously, Massie rang the doorbell. She was expecting to see a short, blonde girl. But instead she saw a red-headed boy. It was Todd. "Massiiiie Blockkkk!" Todd exclaimed. "Still hot." Massie was repulsed by Todd's use of words. "Ew," Massie snapped. "Todd, this is my HUSBAND, Harvey Warner. Therefore, I am NOT Massie Block. I am Massie Warner." Todd squinted his eyes. He was obviously embarrassed. "Now, we're here to see Kuh-laire." Massie explained. "So, bye-bye." She waved. Todd moved out of the family-of-three's way.

"Kuh-laire Lyons," Massie gushed. Claire turned around. "Massie Block Warner," Claire smiled. The two ran up and hugged eachother. Claire looked at Harvey and Delilah. "Wow, Massie," Claire laughed. "Of all the people I pictured getting married and having kids, you were last on my list." Massie giggled. "Things change, I guess." Claire nodded. "They sure do." Claire bent over and waved at Delilah. "Hi, sweetie," she said. "What's your name?" Delilah smiled shyly. "Lila." Claire grinned. "What a pretty name!" Massie tapped Claire on the shoulder. "Her name is Duh-lilah. And this is Harvey," Massie blushed. Claire shook hands with Harvey. Everything was going okay.

Until Massie's phone rang.


	3. An Odd Phone Call

Claire looked at Massie as she pulled out her phone. Massie looked confused. "Um, Claire, hold on one second." Massie walked out of Claire's living room and into her kitchen. Then, she answered the phone. (Phone Convo.)

Massie: Hello?

?: Stop it. He's not the guy for you.

Massie: What the hell? Who is this?

?: Do as I say, or Delilah goes. Do you hear me?

Massie: *Gasps* You have my word.

?: Tell Claire that you have to leave.

Massie: No!

?: Have it your way then...

_Click. _The voice hung up the phone.

Massie was terrified. When she walked back in the room, Harvey could tell something was up. "Massie?" he asked, in a concerned way. "Are you okay?" Massie looked up at him. _No! Some creepy guy is telling me that I'll "have it my way"! _"Yeah, I'm fine."

Massie couldn't help but notice Claire's smile. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I was thinking of making pasta salad." Harvey grinned as he looked at Massie for the answer. Massie nodded."Sounds good." Claire giggled. "Or as Alicia used to say: Given!" The two laughed. Massie couldn't hold back her beautiful smile. She was with her best friend.

Harvey looked terrified. "Girls, where is Delilah?" Massie looked around Claire's living room. Her toddler was gone.  
Just then, Massie remembered what the phone-voice said. **Delilah will go.**


	4. Delilah!

"Harvey, I need to talk to you," Massie said. Together, the two walked out of Claire's sight and into private. "Mass," Harvey whispered in terror. "What is it?" Massie was trying to think of a way to explain to Harvey that their daughter was just taken. "I had a phone call," Massie began. Harvey nodded. "I saw you answer. Who was it?" The concerned tone in Harvey's voice stood out to Massie like Claire used to stick out in the Pretty Committee. "I don't know who it was. But, they said that you weren't the guy for me, and that if I didn't leave Claire's, Delilah would go. But I didn't know they were standing right there!" The words hit Harvey like John Cena just punched him in the face. "MASSIE!" Harvey yelled. "What do we do?" Massie's eyes watered. "We'll have to call the cops."

Harvey rushed into the kitchen. "Claire," he said. "Can I use your phone? I need to call the cops. Delilah has been kidnapped." Claire dropped the bowl of pasta salad and her eyes watered as she said, "OF COURSE!" Harvey nodded in reply, and ran to the little yellow phone on the wall. Massie ran into the kitchen to help Claire clean up the pasta and the broken bowl.

"Hello, 911. What's your emergency?"

"My daughter has been kidnapped! Please, I need the cops! The kidnapper is in the area."

"Sir, I'll connect you to the local police station."

"Thank you, Operator."

"Upper New York Police Department, what's your emergency?"

"My daughter has been kidnapped."

Massie heard Harvey say "My daughter has been kidnapped," and she was struck with reality. She may never see her baby girl ever again.


	5. Reality Strikes

Claire immediately hopped in her car and drove around the small town. It wasn't that big, and not a lot of people lived there. She kept thinking over and over again, _I know everyone in this town; nobody would take Delilah. WAIT! I could be held responsible for this, since she was last seen at my house. I have to find her. Massie and Harvey are depending on me. And the police... but me, too._

Back at Claire's, where Claire totally abandoned Harvey and Massie, Harvey was crying over the phone while describing what Delilah looked like. Massie had to keep whispering in his ears a series of _"It's okay"_'s and _"We'll find her" _'s.

When Harvey hung up the phone, the two frightened parents sat on the couch with the phone in their laps. Harvey tapped nervously against the yellow phone, and Massie was thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Who could have possibly taken Delilah? And what were they doing outside of Claire's? And how did they know where they were and when. All of a sudden, it hit Massie. There was only one other person that saw Massie and Harvey at Claire's.

**Do you know who it is, guys?**


End file.
